


Love is a Closed Door

by orphan_account



Series: Eremin Week [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddles!, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, poor eren has a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wouldn't have to resort to this if Eren would just open the damn door.<br/>Featuring an incredibly stubborn Eren and an Armin who doesn't seem to know how to pick locks.</p>
<p>Day Seven: Get Well Soon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Closed Door

It had seemed like the work day would never end but five o’clock finally rolled around and Armin threw everything into his bag and rushed out of the office. He was particularly anxious about getting home quickly that day, and not just because the week had been of the longest and stupidest in recent memory. Eren had stayed home sick that day and Armin was worried. It was probably just a cold; that wasn’t the problem. The problem was Eren and his inability to actually rest when he was sick. It had taken Eren over two weeks to get over his last cold because instead of staying in bed he’d decided to completely reorganise the kitchen. This time, Armin would make sure Eren got over it sooner. When he got home he’d make some chicken noodle soup and then force Eren to have a relaxing evening, even if it meant forcefully pinning him down on the bed. Eren _would_ rest, and he _would_ be feeling better soon.

Armin wasn’t sure what to expect when he walked in the door. Maybe Eren was washing the floors. Maybe he was making a five course meal. It was anyone’s guess, really. One thing he certainly wasn’t expecting was to be greeted by absolute silence.

“Eren,” he called out as he swung the door shut behind him. No response. He hoped that meant that Eren was actually resting, though he had his doubts about that. It didn’t seem very likely.

Armin dropped his things by the door and made his way toward his and Eren’s room, hoping that that’s where he would find Eren. The door was closed so Armin knocked softly. Still no response, so he decided to open the door as quietly as possible on the off chance that Eren was sleeping. Only, it was kind of difficult to open the door when it was locked. It was really strange. They hardly ever used the lock on their bedroom door, and certainly never to keep each other out. He knocked again, but louder this time.

“Armin?” came a groggy voice from within the room. It looked like Eren _had_ been sleeping.

“Eren,” Armin replied, “Why is the door locked?”

Eren responded with a coughing fit that almost made Armin feel bad about not starting out with a “how are you?” instead. That feeling only lasted about as long as the actual coughing though.

“You’ve got that important,” Eren started, before a brief coughing interlude, “that important presentation next week. I can’t get you sick.”

“So you locked yourself in our room?” Armin asked, incredulous.

“Yes,” Eren said.

Armin wanted to scream. He wanted to kick down the door and force soup and cold medicine on Eren. However, he decided against both those options and not just because he probably wouldn’t have been able to actually kick the door down. He’d known Eren long enough that he knew there wasn’t much anyone could do once Eren had made up his mind about something. If Eren didn’t want to open the door, Eren wasn’t going to open the door. It looked like he was going to have to wait Eren out and try to be helpful from the other side of the door.

“I’m making soup. Do you want any?” he asked, “I can leave it outside the door and retreat.”

Eren laughed at that and it sounded like something was trying to claw its way out of his throat. Armin really wished Eren would let him in so he could help, even if helping only meant providing food and cuddles.

“Thanks, but I ate before you got home.”

Armin wasn’t really surprised. Eren probably had a stash in the room of everything he’d need.

“Well, if you change your mind…” Armin left it at that, knowing that the chances of Eren changing his mind were very slim.

 

* * *

 

Armin made soup, less because he actually wanted it and more because he’d been planning to do so all day. He grabbed himself a bowl of soup and then made his way over to the couch where he’d been spending the foreseeable future. At the very least, that’s where he’d be sleeping that night so he figured he might as well make himself comfortable.

 He did get comfortable, as well as quite engrossed in some show about sharks. Armin was in the middle of learning about shark teeth when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He guessed it was probably Mikasa checking to see how Eren was feeling and how Armin was coping with a boyfriend who was extremely difficult when he got sick. When he pulled his phone out he was surprised to find that it wasn’t Mikasa. Instead, there was a text message from Eren waiting for him.

_I’m bored_

If Eren thought he was getting any pity from Armin, he was sorely mistaken. If he was bored it was his own damn fault. Armin typed out a message that got that point across while not being quite as harsh about it.

_Says the guy who locked himself in our room_

The next message was even more unexpected than the first.

_and horny_

Armin just wanted to learn about sharks; he was certainly _not_ looking to sext someone, especially someone who was in the next room.

_Just go to sleep Eren_

When he didn’t receive a response for a few minutes Armin figured it was safe to pocket his phone again. Maybe Eren had even listened to him and gone to sleep.

Then again, maybe not. After about ten minutes of silence Armin’s phone buzzed again. A call this time, and he had a feeling that once again it wasn’t from Mikasa. Sure enough, his suspicions were confirmed when he pulled the phone out. Flashing across the screen were the words _Incoming Call from ♥Eren ♥._ He took a moment to be annoyed that someone had added hearts to Eren’s name again before moving on to being annoyed that Eren was calling him when he was seriously _the next bloody room over_.

He tried not to let his annoyance show when he answered the phone.

“Eren-” he started, but he was cut off by a loud sneeze that could be heard through the wall as well as the phone.

“Ugh, sorry,” Eren said, sounding worse than ever, “I was going to say that I wanted your cock, but then I sneezed instead.”

Armin wasn’t sure how to respond. It wasn’t exactly a situation he had encountered before. Though, in the back of his mind there was something telling him to just go along with it. Maybe this was the way to get Eren to cave and open the door. Armin may have been comfortable on the couch, but that would probably change after having to spend a whole night sleeping on it. True, he wasn’t very large but neither was the couch.

“Yeah?” he said, deciding to go for quiet encouragement.

That seemed to work for Eren. “Yeah, I was thinking about how I’d get you on your back. I’d- ahhh ahh, nope not sneezing.”

“Eren?” Armin ventured, “I could-”

“No! I’m not going to open the door, Armin! If I start kissing you, you’ll definitely get sick. And I’d probably sneeze all over you and if that didn’t kill the mood I don’t know what would. So, no.”

“That wasn’t what I was going to say,” Armin laughed, “Just stop talking for a minute, okay?”

Eren made a sound that could have just been clearing his throat but seemed like agreement. That’s how Armin took it anyway.

“You want me on my back?” Armin started, trying to make himself sound more sensual and less amused, “You want to ride my cock?”

Eren breathed out an “mmhm” as Armin continued.

“You look so good when you take it, babe. I could watch you fuck yourself on me all day.”

Armin felt a little ridiculous doing this, but the breathy moan he heard from the bedroom made that feeling substantially less important.

“Are you touching yourself?” he asked.

“Of fucking course I am.”

There was something in the way that Eren had said that that turned Armin on. His pants were feeling tighter by the minute and even though it felt so wrong to be doing it on the couch he couldn’t stand it much longer. He cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder, reaching down to unzip his pants.

“Good,” he sighed, partially in response to Eren, partially because it felt so good not to be constricted anymore.

“A-a-are you?” Eren asked, ending his question with a series of sneezes which managed to drown out Armin’s response.

Once the sneezing had died down, Armin tried again, “Are you okay?”

Only once he got an affirmative response did Armin start up again. He finally reached down to grip his own cock, shivering a little at the coldness of his hand.

“I still can’t get over how damn good you feel.”

Judging from the sounds coming from the other end of the phone, Eren seemed to have picked up the pace. Armin could hear the rustling of fabric even over the frankly adorable noises coming out of Eren’s mouth.

“God, I swear I could come just _listening_ to you.”

Armin ran his thumb over the head of his cock before slicking the precome that had collected there down the length of his shaft. He started slowly, but was soon jerking himself at a pace that he imagined nearly matched Eren’s.

The volume of Eren’s moans and groans gradually increased until Armin was pretty sure he could have heard him clearly even without the phone.

“Ah-Armin, I’m co- ahh- achoo”

Sneezing aside, the image of Eren coming pushed Armin over the edge too. He was hardly even focusing on their conversation anymore when Eren spoke again.

“Holy shit, that’s disgusting. I’m going to wash my hands okay. Call you back.”

Before Armin could protest, Eren had hung up.

It was a couple of minutes before the phone rang again.

“Hi,” Armin answered.

Eren sounded entirely too pleased.

“See, this isn’t so bad. You can have sex without opening the door.”

This was it; Armin was certain he knew exactly what to say to get Eren to let him in the damn room.

“You can’t cuddle after phone sex.”

There was an unspoken “please let me in” tacked onto the end of that. Not that Eren acknowledged it.

“Sure you can.”

For a brief shining moment Armin thought Eren was actually going to open the door. His hopes were dashed when Eren started talking again.

“I’d wrap my arms around you from behind, and pull you as close as possible. I like the way you grab onto my hands when I do that. I’d lean down a little so I could rest my head on your shoulder and-”

Armin didn’t think the coughing was going to end this time. For a moment it looked like it had let up, but then Eren started coughing louder than before.

“I’m okay,” Eren said weakly.

“So you’d rest your head on my shoulder and cough all over me?”

Armin could practically hear the smile in Eren’s voice.

“Exactly. And that’s why you’re not allowed in.”

‘Fine,” Armin said, “But you’d better get well soon. The couch isn’t very comfortable.”

Resigned to his fate, Armin said goodnight and tried to make himself as comfortable as possible given the small space. He just hoped that Eren would be feeling better, or less stubborn, by the next day. He was looking forward to actually having Eren’s arms wrapped around him, and at the very least he’d be needing clean underwear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And so it is done! I (almost) did Eremin week! I think this is my favourite of the six.  
> In other news:  
> 1) I seem to write everyone as a way bigger loser than they really probably are.  
> 2) I did not bastardize the title of a Frozen song to make a title for my gay smut. Nope. (Okay but Frozen is really important cause now there's a Disney princess with the same name as me and that makes me really happy.)


End file.
